A Warm Welcome Home
by Dizzydodo
Summary: Hinata loves it when they take things sweet and slow, but she's not opposed to reaping the benefits of a long absence either.


Fluffy smut ahead, so warning for lemons and very light language. Nothing too wild, I think, but definitely smut. Enjoy!

!

!

* * *

!

She loved it when he was sweet with her; delighted in the simple intimacy of his head buried in the crook of her neck, pressing wet kisses into the hot skin there just above her pulse while her fingers combed through his short hair. He would glance up at her, sapphire blue eyes meeting palest opal until she smiled for him, welcoming the kiss he finally pressed to her lips as they moved together tenderly.

Hinata knew it would be nothing like that tonight, not with his blood still running hot after being ambushed on what should have been a routine escort mission and the adrenaline still pumping through her veins after receiving word she was needed at the hospital. By the time she had arrived, Sakura had been chiding him for recklessness, every cut that had not healed with unnatural speed tended to. The fiery glance he fixed her with as soon as Sakura ducked out sent a pang of pleasure-pain singing through her blood and straight to her womb.

She wasn't the little girl that had once blushed at his every glance, but memories of the last time he had looked at her just like that flashed through her mind's eye, leaving her panting and a little weak in the knees.

She remembered the gentle way he had combed his fingers through her hair, soothing her with loving words as he clenched his fist and tilted her head back, baring her vulnerable throat to wicked teeth that knew exactly how to make her moan shamelessly. Endearments had turned to filthy promises- all the things he would do to her if she begged prettily, all the things he would let her do to him before the night was through. Overwhelmed, Hinata had barely mustered the breath to protest that she didn't know how to beg, let alone prettily.

He had taught her, over and over until her soft gasps became screams muffled in her fist, the curve of his arm, the bedsheets that her fingers raked across. Then he had twined her arms about him and let her rake his back instead. Finally she had begged beautifully for anything he would give her, everything even. Hinata apologetically washed his back that night, wincing at cuts that healed almost too fast for her to tend them, ashamed that she had ever lost her perfect control. Naruto however beamed with contentment, sly hands constantly plucking and cajoling until she had finally relented enough to slip into the water with him. From there it hadn't taken much to coax her into riding him, tossing her head back wantonly, hands using his shoulders for support as he fondled her breasts, the rough callouses of his fingers and palms just the right side of pain as they played over her sensitive skin.

Naruto still teased her occasionally, a mischievous grin hovering on his lips or a glimmer of deviltry in his eyes as he said something entirely innocuous to anyone but her. If Sakura thought she was still a blushing virgin, the fault was entirely his. Hinata didn't yet have the knack of keeping her composure in the face of his teasing and suspected she never would.

"Don't I get a welcome home kiss?" Startled out of her reverie, she jumped slightly, smiling sheepishly when she met his knowing gaze. His eyes fairly devoured her, stripping her down to nakedness even here in the clinic. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms about herself, an old, comforting gesture she thought she had rid herself of years ago. Naruto's smirk said it hadn't done her any good anyway. She raised her chin, squared her shoulders and met him eye to eye, acutely aware of what it did for her figure.

She closed the distance between them as gracefully as she could; her footfalls were heavier and a little too quick, but Naruto was watching her lips as they curved into a sweet smile, her tongue darting out to wet the soft curve of them. He wanted nothing so much as to take her lower lip between his teeth and nip until she didn't have the presence of mind for chaste, pure kisses. She was too clever for him by half, twining her arms about his shoulders and leaning into him until he couldn't think of anything but the heat of her body against his and the subtle musk that was her scent alone.

Before he could do more than sigh with satisfaction, she had pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and pulled away; his mock-glare was met with a smirk that could have rivaled his own.

Once he had been certain they could never have this; he had loved her in spite of it, married her believing she would always be a little too awe of him to ever play or banter. Hinata had destroyed every one of his illusions with gleeful abandon. She was still the same kind girl he had grown up with, still a little too quiet and hesitant to get caught up in any confrontation, but he enjoyed the challenge of coaxing her out of her shell, enjoyed knowing that he was the only one who knew what she looked like when she finally cast aside that polite mask.

She trusted him enough to bare every part of herself. He silently promised he would never take it for granted.

"C'mon, Hinata-" He tried for a cajoling tone, but even to his ears it sounded a little too much like a whine. Nearly a month without her did that to him, he supposed.

Not that they wouldn't make up for his absence tonight. He ached in every muscle of his body and sleep was an ever-present siren call he fought to ignore, but damned if he was going to wait even until morning to feel her in his arms.

"Naruto-"

Sakura slipped in, deliberately Naruto was sure. Her lips were quirked in a suspiciously cat-in-the-cream smile that grew only a little wider as she patted Hinata's shoulder in mock-comfort. _Look what I can touch that you can't_. "There's nothing wrong with him sleep can't fix. Make sure he gets plenty of rest tonight- debriefing is early tomorrow." She nudged Hinata playfully, ignoring the annoyed huff from her patient behind her.

"Of course." Hinata ducked her head, and Naruto didn't at all care for the concern that softened her eyes.

"Then you're clear to leave. Get some good rest, Naruto."

She knew exactly what she was doing; Naruto shot her a glare that could have made even Sasuke pause in his tracks. Sakura only waved, lips pursed with the effort of not laughing. The fact that he might have deserved it after keeping Sasuke out all night just when he had finally come home was irrelevant. They were best friends, after all, and Naruto had been almost as excited to see him as Sakura herself. This was just _cruel_.

!

!

They walked home in silence, hands twined together like the gnarled roots of a tree. Normally they would have linked arms, weaving through the streets and bumping into each other; this time, Hinata had very delicately tried to pull away from him. He had caught her hand at the last second, refusing to let go in spite of her halfhearted tug. If she wanted her hand back she would have to ask for it. They meandered through the back streets, Hinata looking everywhere but at him and Naruto looking at nothing but her. It was only fair after all the years their positions had been reversed, he supposed. They both sped up when they saw the door of their modest home, locked in a silent competition to see who would get there first.

Hinata thought she won as she pried the door open, bracing it and moving aside to let her husband pass. Her keen eyes raked the all but unnecessary bandages dotting his arms, taking in the slight stiffness of his left shoulder he had been at such pains to conceal. Seeing his chance, he caught her chin between the fingers of his good hand, lifting her face just that bit higher for a proper kiss this time. She stepped back, precisely as he had expected, and with the gentlest of nudges he had pushed her beyond the threshold and bolted the door behind them.

"Naruto." She crossed her arms again, an edge of command creeping into her tone. She couldn't quite stop herself from taking the smallest step back though, and he knew then which of them was going to win this mock argument.

"I'm fine."

"Sakura said-" Hinata moved, subtly trying to position the table between them, "You needed to rest tonight."

He stalked her from across the room, cutting off any escape but the hallway leading to their bedroom. Her arched eyebrows suggested she wasn't impressed, but he could see her quick breaths, the beginning of a blush that started in the tips of her ears. They both knew how this was going to end, but if Hinata wanted to play, Naruto was always willing to oblige.

His smile was downright predatory as he dared a step closer, "I sleep better when you're near me."

Hinata shook her head, "I should bathe first."

A glistening wet wife whose nightgown clung seductively to every generous curve was his second favorite thing, right after Hinata just as she was now: warm and welcoming, the subtle scent of her lust in the air.

Naruto pounced without warning, taking the table in an impressively graceful leap and yanking her to him before she had time to run. Hinata's breathless laugh cut off as he palmed her ass, pressing her into the evidence of his arousal. "You don't need a bath." He pressed a kiss to her pulse, pleased when she bared her throat to invite more kisses, "And I'm not tired."

"You really should go to bed early tonight." Her nails already dug into his shoulders, hips rocking into his own in a mute plea.

"Agreed."

Hinata shrieked and giggled as he bent to sling her over his good shoulder, making for their room as fast as his legs would safely carry him. He dropped her on their bed and draped himself over her, fingers already making short work of the buttons on her shirt.

"Naruto-" She breathed, cutting off when his lips caught hers in a quick kiss. He would've pulled away to kiss down her chest as her skin was bared, but Hinata wound her arms about his neck, pulling him closer to arch into the familiar comfort of his warmth, too long missing from their bed. They lay there for a few precious seconds, frozen in the moment with Hinata's hands brushing over his shoulders and down his back while Naruto traced idle patterns in her skin, his free hand braced against the bed but toying with her fanned out hair.

"I'm glad you're home." She whispered finally, wriggling to slide her shirt just a little farther down her shoulders. Naruto took the hint, helping her to pull it off before sitting up again to enjoy the sight of Hinata sprawled against the linens, dark hair accentuating moonlight skin, a smile playing about her lips that suggested she also enjoyed the view.

Slowly she pushed herself up, peeling Naruto's shirt from him with exaggerated care, too gentle by half, so wary of the minor injuries that would probably disappear with a good night's sleep. Left to her own devices, he was sure she would have been content merely to curl up next to him tonight, pretend they hadn't been apart for half the month and that she wasn't aching with need the same as he. Or maybe she would push him down as she had so often before, dusting light kisses across his skin, making love to him tenderly and spending the night in restless wakefulness without daring to ask for or offer more.

It wasn't what either of them wanted tonight and he didn't intend to settle.

He caught her hands as soon as she cast his shirt aside, pushing her back down and clasping them in one fist as he feathered kisses across her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts. Hinata's breath caught in her throat, eyes fixed on his own, lips flushing red with arousal. He loved her best like this, when she finally ignored her reservations and begged mutely for what she actually wanted. He grinned devilishly and Hinata forced herself to breath again, never taking her expectant gaze from his.

Another kiss to her rib cage, just below where she wanted him, his fingers tweaking an exposed nipple a little rougher than usual.

Hinata arched into it, squirming against his grip. "S-stop teasing."

"Thought you said I should rest tonight?" He smirked, playing with the catch on her pants.

"You should." She squeaked when Naruto glided his hand down her pants instead to cup the core of her. "Please."

Not fair, he never could resist that word from her lips and she knew it. He shucked her pants in record time, ripping the panties from her unceremoniously; an old pair, he noticed. She'd been expecting this. His gaze flashed up to meet hers in naked disbelief, wondering exactly what he had done to deserve a woman like this. The high blush on her cheeks betrayed nervousness, even a little shame, but the quirk of her lips invited all the conclusions he was drawing. There was no need for any pretense between them, and he had every intention of ensuring she knew that by the night's end.

He palmed her roughly, and Hinata arched to the contact, murmuring pleas and promises under her breath. "You're so wet already." He murmured, gratified when she twitched with embarrassment, though not enough to stop rocking into his hand invitingly.

"You've been gone so long." She offered, trying to break the tension, trying to pretend she was still in control whatever her body said otherwise. He slid a finger into her without warning, groaning quietly at the way she clamped against him, whispering his name. Another. Her legs wrapped about his hips, drawing him closer, wrists shaking in his grip as she twisted and writhed against his unmoving fingers, trying to work up the friction to come. He pressed his thumb against her clit, drawing circles lightly. Any other night he would have tormented her sweetly, kept her on the edge just like this only to watch her fall apart beneath only his fingers and hungry gaze.

Tonight he just wanted to feel her. She gasped when he pulled away from his ministrations to quickly undo his pants, not even bothering to kick them off. He rolled and she moved with him easily, long practice guiding them. She shuddered when she realized he wouldn't let her hands go, making her lean her weight against him as she knelt to guide him into her, his hands shaking with the effort of not simply bucking up into her. He swore softly at the feel of her heat about him, fluttering with excitement as her skin pinkened.

"You're so damn beautiful."

The light blush that practically hadn't faded since he had first caught her eye in the infirmary blazed down her cheeks and across her throat, down her chest to end above her breasts. It was too much, and Hinata didn't object when he released her hands at last, clamping his own about her hips to pull her inexorably down, finally giving into the urge to just take her. He loved the sight of her arching back, hair tumbling down to brush against his hips, nipples taut and dark with arousal. He leaned up to take one in his mouth, enjoying her keening gasps.

She rutted against him mindlessly, reveling in the ripple of muscle beneath her, the abrasion of cloth against her sensitive skin raising goosebumps all over, his panting breaths in her ear as she leaned forward to brace herself over him, lips seeking his and tongues exploring each other in wicked mimicry of sex. He smelled of grass and sunlight still, clean sweat and the half dozen other familiar scents she knew so well. Her hand found his hair, holding him to her, neither caring that they needed air, not with the edge so close-

He turned again and she broke the kiss to cry out as he moved deeper in her, stronger, wrapping her legs tighter about his waist in mute encouragement. Tears pricked her eyes, of desperation or affection she wasn't certain, but Naruto kissed away the single tear that escaped. His finger found her center again, pressing against her nub ruthlessly until at last she convulsed around him, barely stifling another cry.

"I love you." She managed, hot breath against his ear. That was all it took for him to follow her, hips stuttering out of rhythm, arms clasping about her in a desperate embrace.

They lay in silence for long minutes after, her hand running down his spine comfortingly, his head nestled in the crook of her shoulder, weight resting on his good side.

"We really should draw a bath." He slurred tiredly, the fatigue of the weeks he had been gone finally catching up to him.

Hinata hummed her agreement, but neither made any move to pull away. She felt sleep dragging him down at last, felt the moment he surrendered and slumped against her.

Careful not to disturb him, she shifted his weight a little more, settling into the crook of his shoulder just beneath his chin. She froze when he stirred, but relaxed again when he draped his arm about her waist to draw her closer, fitfully tugging a sheet over them, "m'love you too."

Warm and content, she drifted off.

!

!

Feather-light kisses scattered across her face woke her: first her eyes, her cheeks, her nose… by the time he found her lips she was was awake and smiling slightly. Until she noticed the shadows on the floor. "Naruto, the debriefing-"

"Came and gone. You slept well." He tumbled her on her back playfully, trapping her between his arms once more as he hovered her. The earthy scent of him was muted beneath the smell of the soap she had chosen for them, his hair wet when she raised a hand to comb through it.

"You took your bath without me," she teased, still enjoying the intimacy of last night and the gentle wake up of the morning.

"I thought the others would thank me." His hand roved over her hip invitingly, but Hinata squirmed away, freeing herself from his embrace over his vocal protests.

"I still need one."

She started to roll out of bed, but Naruto caught her once more, dragging her up into his arms and carrying her across the room himself. "Floor's cold, and I could use another."

The mischief in his eyes was easily the match of the anticipation in hers.

!

!

* * *

!

One of these days I will write rough, desperate lemons for these two, but somehow this turned into fluff. Again. No regrets. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
